Laryngitis Can Lead To Good Things
by dontdoubtme1234321
Summary: This is a real life fic, set before AVPM. Sick!Lauren with caring friends. Hints of Laurwalk and Brian/Nick


Laryngitis can lead to good things

Guys, though this isn't the first fanfic I have posted on here, it was the first I ever wrote for my dear friend who's been a Starkid and encouraged my fandom love (I was already a fan, but she taught me how to the BE a fan, if you know what I mean.) Anyway, this story is dedicated to her because she has a history with getting Laryngitis in the most inconvenient times (usually during her shows) Any way, this is for you Hailey :)

Lauren groaned as she let out another sneeze for the fifth time that hour. She heard Jamie whisper a quick "Bless you." but other than that it was silent. Lauren picked her head up, only to be met with six pairs of eyes trained on her.

"Lauren, you sure you just don't want to go home?" Brian asked nicely, wincing at the glare she gave him.

"Yeah, we all know you don't feel well. Go ahead." Joey piped in, receiving her death glare as well.

"We're not trying to kick you out..." Nick said patiently. "But you do look..."

"Terrible?" Darren spoke up, earning a slap from both Jamie and Lauren.

"No, just worn out!" Nick butted in, looking at Darren with a look of amusement. Lauren sighed.

"You guys, Lauren can't help how she looks. Besides, if you had laryngitis you wouldn't be looking all dandy yourself. Give her a break. We came here to try to come up with new ideas, and Lauren is a big part in this. I'm sure she will go home if she feels it's necessary." Jamie explained receiving a curt nod from Lauren.

"Thanks." She whispered, trying not to strain her vocal chords. She felt a strong arm touch her gently on the shoulder. Looking up she was met with Joe's eyes trained on hers.

"You really should go home. You shouldn't be stressed when you're sick." He spoke softly but firmly, trying to convince her. No such luck.

"Joe Walker! I am perfectly and utterly fine. Do I look bad to you? Do I look like I'm a weak idiot who needs special attention? No. I am a goddamn adult, and you will treat me like one. I will go home only when I choose to and if you try anything else any other time goddamn time I will fucking rip off your balls and-"Lauren croaked out, stopping the middle of her sentence, her hand flying up to her throat. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth and closed it, not able to make a sound at all. With the attempt at the usage of her vocal chords however, she launched into a coughing fit feeling firm hands pat her back.

Looking up, she glared around the room. Brian had been the one closest to her, making it obvious he had been the back patter. Jamie and Darren were both red in the face, obviously trying not to laugh. Nick had stayed where he was, surprised that she had manage that much words with her condition, and Joe and Joey were openly guffawing. After a few comical wipes of the eyes, mimicking tears, everyone stopped. Darren spoke up.

"But seriously Lauren. You need to go home. You can't even talk anymore. No offense, but what help can you offer?" He stated, looking around for the groups approval. Everyone seemed to nod, and although she did feel helpless, Lauren refused, reaching for her purse. Jamie cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, but understood when she brought out her kindle.

"I think that's she's not going to leave." Pause. "Yeah she's not leaving. She probably wants to listen in our ideas. Maybe make some of her own, and write them down." Jamie received a nod from Lauren, and continued on. "I don't think there's any harm. Like she said…She'll go home when she wants to. None of us are her mother." The room was silent in agreement, and the meeting continued on.

'This meeting is doomed.' Jamie thought as they took a ten minute break. No one was on their top game today, and since Lauren was sick, everyone was lost. Though they were older and more experienced, Lauren had a tendency to come up with great ideas, though they might not be what they were exactly reaching for. It was a shame to see her so uncomfortable, and she really wished she'd go home in rest, but she wasn't going to risk another rant even if she was mute a while.

'I need some damn water in this place.' Darren thought, running to his car. They had started to go with the idea that Brian came up with, but when they found no one could really fit the characters, they had given up hope. And it had to be after Darren had attempted what must have been the highest song he had ever sing. And now he needed some goddamn water.

'I really wish we wouldn't have had this meeting.' Joey thought as he stifled a yawn. It was so early, and no one had good ideas in the morning. Besides, Lauren was looking as though she was getting worse and worse, and sitting around in the conference room wasn't exactly healthy. Maybe he could convince Nick to end it early…

'Dang, Nick was looking really good today.' Brian thought as he walked out of the bathroom. Throughout the meeting Nick had been scribbling notes, not really putting in input which disappointed him greatly for he didn't get to hear his voice. Maybe he would tell Nick he liked his shirt today…That would bring his fabulous smile on his face….Yeah that's what he would do.

'Maybe I should bring Lauren home. She seemed as though she was going to pass out in the meeting, and luckily there was a ten minute break. She had looked pretty weak, but he knew that if he attempted to try and help her she would rip off his balls. It's funny how even in the relationship, she would wear the pants. Maybe if she fell asleep he could get her in the car before she woke up…

'I really liked Brian's ideas…." Nick thought, walking in from the copier room. He had tried to make copies of his notes, but failed miserably. I'm sure they'll understand….. Maybe I could get Brian to show me how…

'I really wish I could talk…. Damn laryngitis.' Lauren thought lazily, leafing through her book. It was time for their break, but in all honesty, she couldn't get up. So she sat, deciding that it would be a nice time to read. Picking up the only book she had around (Harry Potter the Collection) and started reading. Then her mind started racing.

What would it be like to be Quirrel? With the Dark Lord on the back of his head? What about Dumbledore? Did he just not notice another head on his teacher? And, was Draco really mean when he was little? Maybe he had daddy issues or something…

With all these thoughts racing in her head, she started scribbling furiously trying to get all of her ideas down. Without looking up, everyone filed into the room chatting and such when they all noticed Lauren. Jamie grinned. Even with laryngitis, Lauren was still the best.

FIN


End file.
